


Ember

by buttercups3



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, and nobody's love life is THAT interesting, basically I've taken it upon myself to commit to words every time they've ever done it, sap, this is what addiction to Mayhem looks like, unoriginal pwp, utter self-indulgence, you should probably look away before you catch something from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercups3/pseuds/buttercups3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Rachel have more affair sex...in a tub, under a sheet, and nothing else happens! I know, it's so fascinating, how can you resist? ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ember

**Author's Note:**

> I almost started a series for this story entitled: my most ill-conceived stories ever. I can think of a few good candidates for that collection. But it seems kind of mean to my children, even if some of them are deformed. I'm extraordinarily tired, I've had some really delicious wine from the central coast of my beloved homeland, and I'm balls deep in finals grading, so let me have this!

Rachel settles down into the bath across from Miles, toasty water lapping at her curves. He’s splurged on this hotel, because it’s as close to her birthday as they’ll ever get. They’re trying to pretend it’s not ten in the morning, an odd time for a bath and comfort sex. But this is when Rachel could get away from the lab without Ben suspecting, so they make something romantic of it.

Rachel slides the soles of her feet over Miles’ thighs, admiring the chiseled, hair-lined muscles of his abdomen and the black ink of his tattoos, mysterious against the heated pink of his arms. One of her feet trails gently up his sac and kneads the softness of his penis. He lifts his chin in pleasure; his Adam’s apple ripples. As his cock comes to life, Rachel’s folds thicken.

With a half smile, Miles draws the intrepid foot up to his mouth to suck her toe. Odd – she’s never had her toe in a man’s mouth before. It’s sort of amazing. His brown eyes crackle as he extracts her with a pop and begins rubbing the knot in her arch.

Practically growling in pleasure, she sinks down a little further, watching her breasts float up. When she gazes back at him, she realizes he’s still giving her that look – the one that means _touch yourself_. It might be unorthodox – it certainly would be unheard of in her bedroom with Ben – but Rachel and Miles love to watch each other masturbate. He gives her the slightest nod, digging tenderly at the tightness in her heal and gliding finger pads over the fragile bones of her ankle.

She licks a finger and trails it down a breast. (His dick rises out of the water.) She probes her bellybutton and then enters herself with a sigh.

“Yeah,” Miles growls, and she giggles at his unabashed delight. He pulls her leg open a little more, resting her foot on his shoulder to rub her calf and get a better view of her exploration.

Admittedly, she puts on a bit of a show, plunging in as deeply as possible and moaning. At some point his hand has migrated down to his hard-on, which he caresses with long, firm strokes. Eventually, they’ll get envious of one another, but there’s something innocent about this they both like. Rachel’s just about to give in and splash over to him, when she catches sight of a little starburst scar right above Miles’ pubic hair. It’s new.

Abruptly, she pulls out her finger and inquires, “Miles, what happened?” 

He drops his dick with a bounce and studies her eyes, tracing them to the imperfection. He touches it briefly. “Just a puncture wound.”

“A…what?”

“It was nothing, Rache. I mean, the corpsman basically handled it on his own.”

“It’s _not_ nothing when someone hurts you. And…what’s a corpsman?”

“It’s what we call medics.”

“So…what happened?”

Her face must betray the sudden churning in her stomach, because Miles beckons her over, and she slides into his lap, settling against the hardness, the fur, the warmth of his beautiful (and yet undeniably vulnerable) body.

“I got stabbed.” 

“Stabbed, but that…that would mean hand-to-hand combat…” She hears her own voice waver and his head _thunk_ against the tiled wall behind them.

“I’m sorry. I gotta keep that part of my life separate from this. This is…you know it’s the thing that keeps me going.”

“Miles, if your job is so taxing, then why can’t you do something else? Haven’t you given enough? You’ve given so much!” She’s getting choked up and feels inexplicably guilty about it. 

He tilts up her chin to kiss her fully, lips sinking into hers. “I can’t let them down. “

And what monster would she be to advise him: _Let them down?_ She, who knows how he loves, would never dare suggest he dampen his devotion. “Can we get out? I’m starting to prune.”

“Looks cute on you.”

“Hmph,” she snorts.

He lifts her up by a strong hand, and they dry off, heading for the bedroom.

“Is it hot in here or is it-”

“It’s definitely you,” Rachel grins seductively, but she flings the comforter to the floor to crawl under the crisp, white sheet, while Miles adjusts the thermostat. His ass is perfectly rounded and golden in the mid-morning light that filters through the gauze of the curtains.

He climbs under the sheet from the bottom of the bed, spreading her legs as he goes, kissing along the interior of her ankle to her thigh and then just tasting her.

“Mmfh,” he vibrates into her clit.

“Hah. What?”

“I said you taste amazing. And I miss you when I’m gone,” he explains as he guides his lips up her belly. He’s finally at her face, hair adorably mussed, but instead of kissing her, he whispers, “Turn over.”

A thrill coils in her loins, as she complies. He guides himself into her folds from behind. And as he fucks her, indulgently, _forever_ , he tenderly holds her hair from her face. She comes twice into her palm, him just the once, of course, but with a rich moan of release, imprinted in a love bite on her shoulder.

When they’re done, he actually smiles and laughs – rare to see him so happy – and he pulls the sheet over their heads like a parachute, as they lie on their sides, drinking in each other’s eyes.

Neither of them could possibly be savvy to this – the mystery of human origins – but on this unexceptional morning, four days after Rachel’s birthday and three days before Miles will call off the affair for good, Charlotte Matheson is conceived. She is their little ember of love forever unspoken.


End file.
